Various devices are available for converting a hand flush toilet into a toilet flushed by a user's foot. Several problems exist with the currently available devices. Among those problems are insufficient leverage, lack of structural integrity, difficulty in mounting to a toilet, and floor mounting difficulties. The present toilet foot flushing apparatus overcomes these problems and more.